Human equilibrative nucleoside transporter 1 (hENT1) is a protein that is encoded by the SLC29A1 gene. This gene is a member of the equilibrative nucleoside transporter family. The gene encodes a transmembrane glycoprotein that localizes to the plasma and mitochondrial membranes and mediates the cellular uptake of nucleosides from the surrounding medium. The protein is categorized as an equilibrative (as opposed to concentrative) transporter that is sensitive to inhibition by nitrobenzylthioinosine (NBMPR). Nucleoside transporters are required for nucleotide synthesis in cells that lack de novo nucleoside synthesis pathways, and are also necessary for the uptake of cytotoxic nucleosides and nucleoside analogue drugs used for cancer and viral chemotherapies.
Accordingly, there exists a need for therapies that treat or otherwise ameliorate a disorder associated with aberrant hENT1 expression and/or activity.